Electronic cigarette emits doses of vaporized nicotine that are inhaled. It has been said to be an alternative for tobacco smokers who want to avoid inhaling smoke.
Tobacco smoke contains over 4,000 different chemicals, many of which are hazardous for human health. Death directly related to the use of tobacco is estimated to be at least 5 million people annually. If every tobacco user smoked one pack a day, there would be a total of 1.3 billion packs of cigarettes smoked each day, emitting a large amount of harmful tar, CO and other more than 400gas contents to homes and offices, causing significant second-hand smoking damages to human health.
In order to overcome these problems, people have invented many new technologies and products, such as nicotine patches, nicotine gum, etc. Recently, several new inventions have been made, including the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,060,671; 5,591,368; 5,750,964; 5,988,176; 6,026,820 and 6,040,560 disclose electrical electronic cigarettes and methods for manufacturing an electronic cigarette, which patents are incorporated here by reference.
The electronic cigarettes currently are available on the market. Most electronic cigarettes take an overall cylindrical shape although a wide array of shapes can be found; box, pipe styles etc. Most are made to look like the common tobacco cigarette. Common components include a liquid delivery and container system, an atomizer, and a power source. Many electronic cigarettes are composed of streamlined replaceable parts, while disposable devices combine all components into a single part that is discarded when its liquid is depleted.
These cigarette substitutes cannot satisfy habitual smoking actions of a smoker, such as an immediacy response, a desired level of delivery, together with a desired resistance to draw and consistency from puff to puff and from cigarette to cigarette. It is desirable for an electronic cigarette to deliver smoke in a manner that meets the smoker experiences with more traditional cigarettes so that it can be widely accepted as effective substitutes for quitting smoking.